Saturday is the Best Day of the Week
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: Bechloe. G!P Beca gets hard at Chloe and Aubrey's apartment. She relieves herself in the bathroom and unknowingly gets cum on one of the hand towels. Aubrey is the one to put her hand in it. Chloe comes home and makes the day on her own worth while."


Beca woke up alone in her girlfriend's bed. The brunette sighed as she stretched herself out on the bed. She hated what Chloe had to work all day on Saturday, but spending her day off at the hospital spending time with kids was something the redhead was counting on to set her apart when she applied to med school in June.

The brunette rolled over to find a note from Chloe telling her she made some French toast that she could heat up in the microwave. Also that Aubrey had just cleaned the apartment and it had better stay that way unless she had a death wish.

Beca got out of bed and heated up the French toast, delicious as always, and ate it at the breakfast bar before cleaning up after herself and heading to the gym.

When she got back at 1:30, Beca was surprised to find that she still had the place to herself. Usually Aubrey was around studying or something. Beca didn't think about it much as she went into Chloe's bathroom to take a shower.

The cool water felt good on Beca's still radiating body, closing her eyes for a moment to just enjoy the feeling. It had been a pretty good day so far and things would only get better that night when Chloe got home. The redhead felt bad abandoning her girlfriend all day Saturday and made it up to her with a delicious dinner and amazing sex.

The mere thought of what she and Chloe would do later was enough to give Beca a half erection. The brunette didn't pay it any attempt opting instead to continue cleaning herself.

When she was done showering and got out to dry herself, Beca still had the half boner and it was showing no signs of going away.

Seeing no reason not to, the brunette gently stroked herself until she was completely hard before tightly wrapping her hand around the base of her cock and began pumping. She didn't bother with any sort of slow build up, opting instead to start with a fast face that had her hips thrusting into her hand almost immediately.

It took less than three minutes after starting for Beca to find herself on the edge and reaching blindly to find a tissue. The brunette almost didn't cover herself in time before making a mess all over the bathroom, but she did and for that she was grateful.

When she opened her eyes, Beca found that she had not grabbed a tissue, but a washcloth. Still in a post orgasmic bliss free of concerns about consequences, the brunette tossed the towel in the hamper before heading to Chloe's room to take a nap to rest up for what her girlfriend had planned for them that evening.

Aubrey got home from her Saturday errands just after Beca had fallen asleep and was exhausted, all she wanted to do was freshen up, but her sweats on, and clear out her DVR. When the blonde walked into the bathroom, she noticed that her washcloth was missing and began to panic over the bathroom not being in perfect order. After a moment of searching, she found the cloth in the hamper, but made a note to talk to Beca and Chloe about leaving everything in the bathroom in its place.

Immediately after grabbing the washcloth, Aubrey's eyes went wide, she had put her hand in something wet and sticky. She immediately dropped the washcloth and examined her hand. It took a few seconds, but once Aubrey realized what it was, the blonde yelled out in disgust.

Before she knew what she was doing, she was bursting into Chloe's room and shaking the sleeping brunette awoke, "What the fuck Beca! I thought we had moved on from our petty rivalry after we won ICCAs and then I come home to find my washcloth covered in your cum? What is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry Aubrey! I was reaching for a tissue, but accidently grabbed the washcloth. I didn't even know it was yours, I swear. I threw it in the hamper figuring that it would just be done in the next load of laundry." A terrified Beca rushed out, hoping Aubrey would believe her and stop shaking her.

Aubrey let go of Beca but continued to give her a death glare before menacingly whispered, "Don't let it happen again or I'll cut your balls off so it can't happen a third time." The blonde shot the brunette a final threatening look before leaving the room. Beca took a few moments to get her breathing under control before lying down and attempting to fall back asleep.

After half an hour of unsuccessfully being able to sleep, Aubrey's threatening face was all she could see when she closed her eyes, Beca made her way to the living room to watch some TV to pass the time until her girlfriend got home.

The credits after an episode of _Storage Wars_ were rolling when the door opened to reveal a tired looking Chloe, carrying two bags of groceries in each hand. "Hi baby, how was your day?" Chloe asked as she put the bags on the counter and immediately started putting everything away.

"It was good, I got a work out in. Oh, and Aubrey almost caused me to have a heart attack while I was taking a nap," Beca said as she started handing things to the redhead to put away.

Chloe stopped what she was doing as she closed her eyes and groaned. "What did you do?"

"Why do you assume I started it?" Beca asked defensively.

A smirk spread across Chloe's lips. "Tow reasons. First, Aubrey was raised in old school, Southern etiquette. She's a lady. She doesn't start fights; she finishes them. Second, you still like getting a rise out of her any chance you get. So spill."

Beca blushed at how spot on her girlfriend's assessment had been and at what she was going to have to admit. "I got hard in the shower and when it didn't go away, I decided to masturbate and kind of accidently came in her washcloth instead of a tissue."

Chloe's eyes were so wide it was a wonder how they weren't popping out of her skull. "You did what?"

"It was an accidently, I swear." Beca said defensively. "I thought it was just a random piece of cloth that I could throw in the hamper and take care of in the next load of laundry."

"You mean when I do the laundry?" Chloe teased with a small smile tugging at her lips, allowing Beca to relax with the knowledge that she was forgiven.

"Yes baby, when you do a load of laundry because I am useless and have yet to be domesticated."

Chloe nodded in satisfaction, "Damn straight. Now get out the extra large pan and turn the oven to 300 degrees while I grab the tenderloin and green beans."

"Steak and green beans? What's the occasion?" Beca teased as she went to the fridge and grabbed the requested items.

"Oh nothing really, I just got a letter in the mail today saying that I've been accepted into Barden Medical School," Chloe stated casually.

Beca almost dropped the bag of green beans she was holding in surprise as she whirled around to look at her girlfriend. "You what? I thought you wouldn't find out until June?"

"I didn't think I would either. I thought with how my grades have dropped off during first semester that I would be wait listed for sure. I mean I failed the same class three times."

"Oh Chlo, I'm so proud of you. We can do anything you want to for a celebration," Beca said as she picked her girlfriend up by her hips and twirled her around the kitchen.

Chloe just giggled until Beca put her down. "Dinner is probably going to be about half an hour and I've got it under control if you want to go to my room and mix. I'll come get you when it's ready."

"I'd rather sit at the counter and talk to you about your day. I can't even imagine how many kids you made smile today."

A large smile spread across Chloe's face, it always got to her when Beca said something sweet because she was the only one who got to see that side of her and she knew the brunette meant every word. "Well, I did make a little girl with Leukemia laugh for the first time in the time she's been in the hospitals with a little Minion puppet show. It was a really rewarding feeling."

Beca smiled, "I bet it was. Maybe I could come with you some time and play guitar or piano so you can show off those pipes."

"Badass Beca Beatrice Mitchell, you'd actually do that with me?" Chloe asked, partially to tease and partially out of genuine surprise."

"Ugh, after using my middle name like that I'm not going for you. But I think it would be cool to hang out with kids for a few hours a week. They got dealt a shitty hand and what better way to help them get their mind off of it than with music?"

Chloe smiled widely at how selfless and thoughtful her girlfriend was being. "Well why don't I call Mrs. Kramer on Monday and try to see if we can get you registered as a volunteer so you can come with me on Saturday?"

Beca nodded. "I'd like that. Now get back to cooking, woman! I'm hungry." She teased.

The redhead rolled her eyes before going back to what she was doing. "So demanding."

Once they were done eating and had put all of the clean dishes away, Chloe immediately grabbed Beca's hand and began pulling her towards the bedroom.

When they were inside, the redhead closed the door before turning to her girlfriend with a look that told her they wouldn't be wearing clothes for much later. "I always feel so guilty for leaving you for most of the day on Saturdays, but you never complain. You offered to go with me and for that, Beca, I'm really grateful," Chloe said as she started removing the brunette's jeans and boxers until a small hand on her arm stopped her.

Chlo, you're the one who got into med school today, if anyone deserves a reward today, it's you," Beca said as she stood up and gently pushed her girlfriend onto the bed before moving to pull off her jeans and panties.

"Well if you insist," Chloe said as she laid her head down on the pillow and closed her eyes in preparation of what was going to happen.

Beca smirked as she settled herself between her girlfriend's legs. The brunette started with kisses to the insides of her thighs that quickly turned into light nips.

After running her finger through Chloe's folds a few times to make sure she was wet enough, Beca took a long lick from entrance to clit that made the redhead moan and arch her back. The brunette just smirked at the reaction she was receiving as she thrust two fingers inside of her girlfriend and attached her mouth to her clit. The redhead let out a surprised gasp. "Oh Beca," she pulled the younger woman closer to her.

Beca couldn't help but smirk at the reaction she was receiving as she added a third finger to add to her girlfriend's pleasure while continuing her ministrations.

"Oh Beca!" Chloe yelled between choked gasps as her hand tightened its grip on her girlfriend's hair and pulled it.

Realizing how painfully close the redhead was, Beca brought her clit between her teeth and lightly bit down, sending Chloe tumbling over the edge screaming Beca's name.

The brunette didn't stop until Chloe was completely finished before resting her head on her girlfriend's lower stomach while she lazily ran her fingers up and down her inner thigh. "So, pretty good congratulations gift?"

The redhead lifted her head, a big smile on her face. "Definitely. Now get up here so I can make out with your adorable face."

Beca wasted no time in complying with her girlfriend's order, lying down on top of her before kissing her hard.

After a few minutes, Beca was getting turned on and Chloe immediately noticed as a bulge started to form in her girlfriend's jeans and press against her pussy. "We better get you out of those skinny jeans. We don't want to find out you have a low sperm count because you don't give your dick a reasonable amount of breathing room."

The brunette couldn't help but smirk. "You want me to knock you up?"

"In a few years, yeah. I would love to have your babies."

"What do you say we practice a little so we're perfect when the time comes?" Beca asked suggestively as she started grinding against Chloe.

"Way ahead of you," the redhead whispered as her hands started working on the other girl's button and zipper.

Beca ripped her shirt and bra off, throwing them across the room before standing up to kick of her jeans and boxer briefs.

Not wanting to wanting to waste anytime, Beca knelt down between Chloe's legs, hands on either side of her head, and eased her cock all of the way into her.

The brunette couldn't help but pause for a moment as she allowed her girlfriend to adjust to her, she always felt so good when she entered her. After recovering, Beca started with short, slow thrusts before transitioning to longer thrusts.

The notoriously vocal redhead couldn't help but immediately voice her appreciation for her girlfriend's actions. "Oh shit baby, right there. So good, stay right there."

Beca did her best to comply with the request, based on the response she received so far, she could tell that she was doing a good job.

It didn't take long for Chloe's walls to start tightening around Beca's dick, signaling her imminent orgasm.

The brunette grabbed her girlfriend's left leg and wrapped it around her waist, allowing her to go deeper and hit her sweet spot harder.

All it took was three more thrusts for Chloe to scream out her orgasm, her walls locking Beca's cock in a death grip for a few painful seconds before releasing her enough to start moving again.

Chloe hadn't fully recovered from her second orgasm of the night before another one was building inside of her and she prepared for another one. The feeling inside of her was quickly becoming too much. The redhead's hands shot to the brunette's back and started scratching in an attempt to find some form of relief.

In a matter of seconds, another orgasm had exploded inside of the redhead and Beca was struggling to keep thrusting through her own need to come.

When Chloe realized that Beca was still going, she reached down and started squeezing the brunette's balls none too gently and started talking dirty to her in an attempt to send her over the edge. "Fuck baby, your cock feels so good inside of me. You stretch me so good. Keep going so I can milk you for all you're worth."

That was all it took for Beca to bury her head in the crock of her girlfriend's neck and bite down as she came. The redhead simply smirked as she allowed her fourth orgasm of the night to wash over her.

When she came down from her high, Beca pulled her flaccid dick out of her girlfriend and collapsed on her back on the mattress. Chloe immediately cuddled into the brunette's side, draping her arm ever her waist and resting her head on her shoulder. "Best sex ever," was all she could manage between pants."

Beca smirked in satisfaction as she planted a kiss on the top of her girlfriend's head and stroking her hair. "Totally agree. Now let's get some sleep so we can go at it again tomorrow."

Chloe hummed in agreement, already half asleep with Beca not far behind her.


End file.
